gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pacific Standard - Vans
The driver is alerted. The van is destroyed. Team runs out of lives. Crew leaves. |reward = $10,450 (Easy) (Crew Only) $20,900 (Normal) (Crew Only) $26,130 (Hard) (Crew Only) Reduced price for Post OP Boxville |protagonists = 4 GTA Online Protagonists |unlocks = Pacific Standard - Signal |cost = |unlockedby = Series A Funding |name = Pacific Standard - Vans |todo = Drivers= Take a Navigator teammate to a van. |-| Navigators= Use Trackify to locate a van. Take a photo of the license plate. Wait for Lester to access the Post OP database. Steal the van. Lose the cops. (If van driver is not killed) Deliver the van to Lester's factory. Help deliver the van to Lester's factory. }} Vans is the is the first heist setup for the Pacific Standard in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Four Post OP Boxville vans are driving around Los Santos delivering packages; one contains a transponder fitted on the panel behind the back doors. The players must use the Trackify app to find the vans and locate the one with the transponder in it. The players are given 9 minutes to locate all of the vans and photograph their license plates with Snapmatic. However, only the navigators can use the Trackify app to locate the exact location of the vans; the only information the drivers receive is which turns they must take, provided by the navigators. This means that the navigators and the drivers need to work together to locate the vans faster. The navigators must pass to the drivers the location of the vans through the player's microphones and/or on-screen turn indicators, and the drivers must take the navigators to the vans, because only the navigators can take a photograph of the van's license plates. Once a van is located and the photo is taken successfully, the photos will be sent to Lester, who works out which van has the transponder using the license plates. Once Lester finds the correct van, it will be marked on the map and the players must steal it and deliver it to Paige Harris at the Darnell Bros. garment factory. After the van is delivered, the mission is complete. Tips * Remember to turn off any visual filters on the Snapmatic app, as Lester will not accept filtered photographs. * The photographs of the Boxvilles' license plates do not have to be zoomed in, as Lester will accept any clear, unobstructed photograph of the plates. * After taking photographs of all four Boxvilles' license plates, and before Lester sends the information of the Boxville with the transponder, both teams of drivers and navigators should tail a separate van, as there will then be a one-in-two chance of one team being right behind the correct van, possibly speeding the mission up and reducing the chances of a wanted level. **Alternatively, each Driver can follow a Navigator in their own vehicle and tail the first van that the Navigator finds (they do not actually need to assist the Navigators in finding the vans, as the Navigators can both drive and navigate if desired), while the Navigators tail the second vehicle they find; this guarantees that someone will be behind the correct van when Lester locates it. Gallery PacificStandardJob-GTAO-VansPostOPBoxvilleDriverDeceased.JPG|The target Post OP Boxville, with a deceased driver. Video Trivia * The Drivers' objective of "Take a Navigator teammate to a van" seems to be a mistake, as the drivers do not know where the vans are located, that would mean the navigators and drivers would have to talk to each other over a headset. ** However, the player can ignore the message and simply follow a navigator. Navigation }} hu:Pacific Standard - Vans Category:Heists Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:Heist Setups Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online